In the End
by DeadlyTigerwolfClaw
Summary: In the end, Wolfram would do anything for Yuuri. Warning for violence and character death.


I was specifically told to stay back as usual, but how was I supposed to hide and watch as the people I cared about fought on? Morgif was with me, after all. It wasn't like I was completely defenseless. Wolfram was the first person I caught up with, as he had stayed back with Conrad in order to help protect me. He didn't seem to be particularly happy to see that I had followed after him, and I wasn't really expecting him to. Just as long as I wasn't being hopelessly useless, it helped me make myself feel better.

He told me to get back, yet I insisted on staying beside him as I looked around at our surroundings in an attempt to find Conrad. The enemy had attacked us in numbers, with each unit not lacking in any skill. The place or group they came, including their motives, were currently unknown as my retainers fought to drive them away.

An attacker made his way up to me, disrupting my search and causing me to lift Morgif in defense. The shocking sound our swords made when they clashed made me wince and take a step back from the force. The offender lifted his blade, striking down again just as quickly. My hands were able to shift Morgif just in time for another sickening clash of metal against metal, the weight of it sending me another step backwards.

"Yuuri!"

Wolfram's voice pierced through the air, and the opponent in front of me backed off in the same moment. I relaxed then, but just as I was about to breathe out in relief, a sudden movement caught my attention in the corner of my vision. With eyes widened, I turned my head to another enemy coming at me from the side, blade drawn and pointed at me while charging at a speed I couldn't possibly dodge. I raised Morgif again as if the sword would be of any help now that my eyes had slammed shut, preparing for the impact and pain that was seemingly inevitable.

Yet the agony never came.

When my eyes reopened, the new attacker was no longer directly in front of me. But what I did see was even worse. The enemy's sword was pierced clean through Wolfram's abdomen, blood quickly soaking his clothes and already threatening to drip onto the ground. He grit his teeth as the sword was sloppily withdrawn from his body. My eyes were widened again, lips moving but I couldn't seem to make a sound. The blond mazoku, though bleeding heavily and going through what must have been terrible pain, didn't waste another moment as he turned on the enemy behind him.

Blood streamed from his mouth and anger shown in his eyes as he struck the enemy down with what was remaining of his energy. After that final movement, the mazoku fell defeated onto his knees, struggling to keep himself up with his sword, only to fall forward onto his chest not even a second later. The scene that couldn't have lasted more than a short moment felt as if it could have dragged on for years. The agony of what I had just witnessed struck me more than the pain I had been preparing myself for not even a minute prior.

I felt power surging through me then. My body was filled with anger to every limb. Even as the enemy still standing from before rushed back towards me, the significance of his presence dwindled considerably. My vision shifted as if it was put through a blue filter, and the last thing I heard was Conrad calling out to me before everything turned to black.

My body was heavy and my head was pounding. As an initial reaction to the pain, my hand moved to my forehead, clasping around it as I gritted my teeth slightly in unison. The canopy of my bed was the first thing I saw as I lifted my heavy eyelids, and it only took a few seconds for me to register that I was back in my room. Everything was quiet and peaceful. I turned my head slowly, looking in the direction of the door, but no one was there to greet me. The room was empty aside from me. The silence was suddenly threatening and eerie upon this realization.

I let myself take a moment, closing my eyes again as I tried to recall the reason I was feeling so tired and out off shape. The bandits we were fighting soon came to mind, and I figured that using up my maryoku on them was why I was feeling the way I was. My eyes closed again, lids still feeling heavy. There was more to the story I hadn't pieced back together yet, and it tore at my heart somehow even as I tried to remember.

It was then that my eyes flew back open just as quickly.

"Wolfram!"

Forgetting the condition I was in, I quickly sat up and swiveled around onto my feet. It was as if my energy returned along with the horrible memory. I quickly bolted out from my room, running down the hall before I knew exactly what I was doing. A few surprised guards called after me, but I barely even heard them. The only thing I could think was that I had to find Wolfram.

I ran aimlessly around the castle at first, swinging open every door I could think of him being behind, calling for him and hoping for any kind of response. But it was all to no avail. Eventually, I ended up at his private room. A looming feeling came from the door, and despite my previous frantic actions, it caused me to pause for a short moment before shoving into the room. My heart fell immediately at the first sight I saw. Everyone was standing around the bed, solemn looks on their faces. But everything was a blur to me. I could barely make out who exactly was standing there, and exactly what kind of expressions they wore. I could barely even make out the words they said to me as I entered and made my way across the room.

My eyes were fixed on one thing alone; the motionless body that rested on the bed. I went over to him, pressing my hand against the blond mazoku's cheek. It was cold. So terribly uncharacteristic given his fiery personality. I felt myself begin to shake as disbelief flowed through me. It wasn't possible; there was no way that Wolfram could be dead.

His voice ran through my head as I stared down at his unmoving body. The words that he said to me a previous time he had saved my life and risked his own echoed in my mind.

_Then I'll fall with you_.

Yet it ended where he had fallen in place of me.


End file.
